Arthur's Tantrum
by Weezy6
Summary: Arthur Weasley has been taken to a muggle toy shop...uh oh...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

Harry Potter exited the public bathroom, and went back over to the table, where most of the Weasley family was sitting, making rowdy conversation.

He took his seat next to Ron Weasley, and helped himself to a biscuit.

"The dumplings aren't bad, either, Harry" Ron said with his mouth full.

Harry nodded and bit into his biscuit.

"How's the soup, dear?" Molly asked Percy, who was slurping his chicken soup, noisily.

Percy spluttered and choked.

Fred repetitively bashed him on the back, until he'd stopped choking.

"Soup's good Mum" Percy coughed as he fished his glasses out of his soup.

Molly flicked her wand at Percy's glasses, and the soup disappeared from them.

Percy put his glasses back on, and continued with his soup.

"Harry! Can you sneak into Knockturn Alley, and – " George started.

"No! Harry will do no such thing!" Molly exclaimed, taking a slice of bread and buttering it.

George groaned and Harry laughed.

"Could you pass the salt, please, Harry?" asked Arthur.

Harry did as he was told, and carried on with his biscuit.

"So, Harry…tell me, do you happen to have plunger back at the Dursley's?" Arthur asked Harry.

"Um…that's not the sort of topic you'd talk about at the table, Mr. Weasley" Harry advised.

"Ah…you'll have to get back to me on that one!" Arthur laughed.

Harry smiled.

"What about a fan? What's that?" Arthur asked.

"It's something that muggles use to keep themselves cool. Fans take the air, and spin it around to cool the room. Like fanning yourself with your hand, I suppose…the Dursley's have six…three alone are in Dudley's room" Harry explained, finishing his biscuit.

Arthur nodded, and turned back to his bacon.

"This year will be a busy one, but I'm sure you'll get through it, won't you, Harry?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley" Harry answered.

Molly nodded, and forced another biscuit on Harry.

"So, Harry. Do you think you'll make Prefect any time soon?" asked Percy.

Harry laughed, but Percy's face remained serious.

"Um…probably not…" Harry muttered, chewing on his second biscuit.

"Seriously, Harry – " Fred said.

"Can you go down to Knockturn Alley for us?" George asked.

"No!" Molly exclaimed.

Harry laughed, and chose a third biscuit.

"Hey, after lunch, we're bound to split up to get the shopping done, so we'll try to make sure we're together" Ron said, quietly.

Harry nodded.

"Can you pass the jug, please, Harry? I mean, the jug full of pumpkin juice" Ginny said quickly, blushing.

Harry passed Ginny the jug.

"Alright, everyone! Is everyone done?" Arthur asked, standing up.

Most people nodded, and also stood.

"Okay. Molly, you, Ginny and Fred can go and get the potions you need. Percy, you take George and Ron, and get what you need. Harry, you and I will get everything you need. We will all meet up to get books at one o'clock. Is that okay, everybody?" asked Arthur.

Everyone nodded, and left the shop in their different groups.

"So, Harry. What is it you need, first?" Arthur asked Harry.

"Actually, I think I need to get some different glasses…Malfoy keeps teasing me about these ones…" Harry said.

"Nonsense! You just need a transfiguration spell! Let me think…" muttered Arthur.

He took out his wand, and thought for a moment.

He then muttered a spell, and pointed his wand directly at Harry's glasses.

They shrunk so much, that they could only just perch on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah…sorry about that…hmm…the reverse spell…" Arthur muttered.

"It's the same phrase, but in reverse" a girl's voice piped up.

It was Hermione Granger.

She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses, which returned to their usual, huge size.

"You'll have to go to the glasses shop in the muggle world…" she said.

"The muggle world? Oh! Let's go Harry!" Arthur begged.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'd better go with you. I just got here, and I was hoping to run into one of you" she said.

They headed off through the Leaky Cauldron, and out into the muggle world.

"It's just over here" Hermione said, leading the way.

They entered the shop, and Harry went over to the owner.

"What can I do you for?" asked the man.

He was a tall man with combed ginger hair, a ginger moustache, and a hawk-like expression.

Harry told him what he needed, and the man jumped at the chance to help him.

"I'm just going to go and have a look around…Molly never leaves me alone in the muggle world…" Arthur told Harry, leaving the shop.

"I'd better go with him" Hermione said, also leaving the shop.

Harry got a pair of new glasses, which he paid with, with the pocket money he had been saving his whole life.

The Dursley's weren't very generous when it came to Harry's pocket money.

He left the shop as soon as he could, and found Arthur and Hermione in a toy shop down the road.

As soon as he found them, he knew there would be trouble getting back to the book shop before one o'clock.

Hermione's expression was bored, and eager to leave, but Arthur's expression was that of a child in a sweet shop.

Harry had never seen Hermione look bored before, and when he asked her about it, she told him it was because she had been telling Arthur the name and function of every single object he could see. So far they had been to four shops, and they were still going!

"You go back, and tell the other's we'll be late. I'll try to get him back" Harry muttered.

Hermione nodded, and left the shop.

"Ah! Now Harry! About that plunger…" Arthur started.

"Mr. Weasley. It's nearly one o'clock. We should be getting back to the others by now…besides, I've only got my glasses. There's still all my school stuff left!" Harry explained.

"You go back, Harry. I'll ask one of these charming muggles to show me some more of these magnificent muggle inventions!" Arthur exclaimed, eyeing a battery powered toy train.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Weasley…" Harry replied.

"Why not?" asked Arthur.

"Because if we go back now, I'll buy you that toy train, and it's tracks" Harry said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" asked Arthur.

Harry nodded.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded, again.

"Can you just buy it for me now? I promise I'll be good for the rest of the day" begged Arthur.

"We'll buy it later" Harry muttered, trying to drag Arthur from the shop.

"But I want it now! I'll be your bestest friend in the whole wide world!" begged Arthur.

"No, Mr. Weasley! You're making a scene!" Harry said, trying to calm Arthur.

"I-don't-care!" bellowed Arthur, whose face had gone the colour of beetroot.

He started to jump up and down, like an upset child.

"Mr. Weasley…" Harry said.

"Now! Now! Now!" Arthur demanded.

"Later" muttered Harry, attempting again to drag him from the shop.

"No, Harry! You don't understand! If I don't get that train now, the world will get to hear me scream!" Arthur threatened.

"Come, now, sir! If the man wants his train, he will get his train! Besides, screaming isn't good in this business…" said the shopkeeper, who had the same hawk-like expression as the man from the glasses shop.

"No, Mr. Weasley! You don't understand! I have to change my money, first!" Harry tried.

"NO! I-DON'T-CARE! I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS SHOP UNTIL THAT TRAIN IS MINE!" Arthur decided, throwing himself to the ground, and beating it with his fist.

At that moment, Molly Weasley came in, with everyone else behind her.

"Thank-you, Harry. We'll take it from here" she said, moving Harry to the side.

"Molly! Harry won't let me get that train!" he said as Molly wrapped his hands behind his back with invisible ropes.

"Nothing to see here, folks. An escapee from the local loony bin…standard procedure" Fred assured the stunned muggles.

"Next time, don't tempt him…don't even let him come to the muggle world…" George said.

Harry nodded, his cheeks burning with shame.

Molly left the shop with Arthur, throwing memory adjusting spells over her shoulder as she went.

"So…um…am I going to buy that train for him, anyway?" Harry asked Percy.

Ron whacked Harry over the head with the large package he was carrying.


End file.
